


Master Quest

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adventure, Bike Joke, Crossover, My Little Pokemon, Pokemon - Freeform, labs, mlp, pokeballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Rainbow Dash is receiving her first Pokemon and starting her adventure, but she isn't the only one, follow three unlikely groups of trainers on their adventure through the world of Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Welcome to the World of Pokemon.

Welcome to the world of Pokémon! 

This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We ponies live alongside Pokémon, at times as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates. And sometimes, we band together and battle others like us. 

But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about Pokémon. In fact, there are many, many secrets surrounding Pokémon. And you will discover the answers with three unlikely groups of Pokemon trainers.

Alright, are you ready? A very special adventure is about to unfold. Take courage, and leap into the world of Pokémon where dreams, adventure, friendships and magic await!


	2. Chapter 1 - Beginning the Journey.

Rainbow Dash woke up with a yawn, rubbing her bleary eyes with her hooves, she thought about what she was going to do today.

Oh that's right! She was going to receive her first Pokemon from the lab in her town, Pallet Town.

' ** _Wait, what? That's today?_** '

Rainbow Dash shot out of bed and into the air so fast she left a streak of rainbow in the air. She flew down the stairs and out of the house with her saddlebags before she could eat her breakfast.

\----

Rainbow hovered above the door outside the Pokemon Lab. She lowered her hoof and knocked on the door. 

The door opened and an old brown unicorn stallion with a white mane and tail opened the door, his cutie mark was a pokeball over a heart. He looked around for a second, confused, before Rainbow realized he couldn't see her and dropped down to the ground, startling him.

"Hello!" Rainbow exclaimed quickly and excitedly.

"Hello Rainbow Dash," The stallion chuckled, "You're here for your first Pokemon I presume?"

"You bet Professor Oak!" She replied enthusiastically.

\----

Professor Oak led Rainbow into the lab, then turned to a counter with some boxes on it. He levitated a strange looking object out of the box and dropped it into her hooves, it was a slim, orange rectangular box with four buttons on the top, a large blue one and three smaller ones that were red, green and yellow. A yellow arrow facing inwards was in the middle of the left edge. She pushed the side where the arrow was and the front popped open, revealing two un-powered screens, one grey and one green. There was a great number of buttons in seemingly every colour, shape and size. The sheer amount of buttons alone confused Rainbow and she worried about how she would turn it on, let alone use it.

This confusion must have been shown on her face because Professor Oak then said;

"Don't worry about using it," He then placed a small book on top of the orange device, "Here's the manual."

Rainbow Dash groaned and put the two items into her saddlebags, dreading reading the manual.

"Oh!" Oak exclaimed, "You're probably wondering what it is! That is a pokedex, a high tech piece of equipment that automatically records the data of any Pokemon you see or catch. Just aim it at the Pokemon you want to learn about."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, like she would 'learn' about the Pokemon she caught. Learning is for eggheads.

He then took her over to a tank with three pokeballs set into the middle, took out five from a box beside it and levitated them into her saddlebags. 

"I trust you know what they are?" He asked.

"Pokeballs for catching Pokemon." She answered, nodding

Oak then pressed a red button on the side of the tank and the glass receded. He pressed the button in the center of each pokeball and they grew larger. Then he picked up one in each hoof and one in his golden aura and he threw them. They exploded open when they were in the air, sending out red lightning that morphed into three shapes that then became solid and colourful. Three Pokemon were standing around Rainbow's feet, a Bulbasaur, a Charmander and a Squirtle, all male.

\----

The Bulbasaur was a light green with turquoise spots in different shapes on it's body, it had three small white claws on the end of each foot and two little pointed teeth were situated at the top of its open, smiling mouth. It bore two ears on the top of it head. A large bright green bulb was on the creatures back and its red triangular eyes were shining and full of life. It was quickly hopping from both its left legs to its right in quick succession shouting; "Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

The orange Charmander hopped on its three clawed feet and waved its arms. Its fire tipped, cream and orange tail swung from side to side and a chorus of "Char! Charmander!" came from its spikey toothed mouth. Its bluish green eyes were full of energy that it was using a lot of in its dance.

The Squirtle was a bouncy thing which wore a resilient brown backed shell with a creamy yellow coloured underside on its blue body. Three digits resided on the end of each of its four limbs.It had no teeth, but it possessed a strong sharp beak that was fully capable of cutting nearly anything clean in half, cries of;  
"Squirt! Squirtle!." Flew from it.A long tail that ended in a curl made its way out of the back end of its shell. 

\----

Rainbow Dash assessed her choices carefully. This was an important decision, her partner Pokemon would become her best friend throughout her journey as a Pokemon Trainer. 

The Bulbasaur looked cool, it had sharp teeth and claws and she head heard it could lift almost anything, no matter how heavy, with the vines in its bulb. 

Although, the Charmander looked awesome! It too had sharp teeth and claws and it had FIRE on the end of its tail! Not to mention the fact that according to the pokedex its stage 2 evolution was a DRAGON! It was so cool! Well... It looked like one, It was Fire/Flying, not a dragon type. Then again that didn't matter, it looked full of energy! Perfect for battling!

...

However... Something kept drawing her back to the Squirtle. 

There was nothing remarkable about the Squirtle, sure, it was a Water type and the nearest Gym was Rock. But that was about-

Rainbow Dash looked at her pokedex in shock. Squirtle's final evolution, Blastoise, sealed the deal. She put the pokedex away and turned to Professor Oak.

"I've decided," Rainbow Dash began, "to choose Squirtle."

Squirtle looked shocked and extremely happy. The other two looked a little disheartened, but they were happy for their friend, They said good luck and goodbye to him in their language and were put back inside their pokeballs and in the tank.

"Good choice." Oak agreed. 

He gave Rainbow Squirtle's pokeball and asked her;

"Would you like to nickname him?"

"Yes" She replied. ' ** _But what..._** '

' ** _Jeff? No., Jaws? No, Mary? NO._**.'

She thought for awhile before she reached a conclusion. 

"Tank." Rainbow responded with confidence.

Oak nodded and gave her his goodbyes as she left on her journey.

\----

Rainbow Dash returned to her home with Tank by her side. She collected the things she would need for her adventure

' ** _Bits, food... Daring Do books..._** '

When she was satisfied she went to the town pokemart and collected things for Tank and the Pokemon friends they would catch along the way.

' ** _More pokeballs, potions, paralysis heals..._** '

When the trip was over Rainbow was kitted out with; a special belt to clip pokeballs containing pokemon on, twelve pokeballs, five potions, three paralysis heals, three antidotes and a large bag of Pokemon food.

\----

Rainbow left the pokemart and proceeded to bump into a pony who was using magic to fix a dent in their bike's handle, their concentration shattered and they snapped the handle in half.

"Sorry." Rainbow Dash offered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

However when she opened her eyes she saw not a unicorn, but Princess Twilight Sparkle and a dragon.

The colour drained out of her face behind her fur and her magenta eyes went wide.

She gulped.

Tank looked over her shoulder from his place between her wings confused, only to spot the wings on the purple alicorn and froze.

"Its okay," Twilight assured, "but i'm going to come with you until you get me a new bike."

"Do you have any Pokemon?" Rainbow inquired.

Twilight dug a pokeball out of her saddlebags and threw it and a Hoothoot materialised beside her.

"This is Owlicious." She told her. 

Twilight paused and a silence was brought down on them.

"Oh! And this is Spike," She recalled. "My number one assistant."

"Lets get going!" Rainbow Dash declared, zooming off, making Tank hold on to her back for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to use the bike joke. Sorry I'm not sorry.


	3. Chapter 2 - Bringing Friends Along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These guys are so fun to write!
> 
> Also, should I write Apple Bloom's accent?

Fluttershy was in the garden of her cottage near the outskirts of the Viridian Forest looking after the many wild and abandoned Pokemon that stay with her. She was a kind pegasus mare with a butter yellow coat and a sleek mane and tail of pale pink. Her deep teal eyes were focused on a stubborn Buneary sitting before her.

"Now then Angel, I know you don't like it, but you have to take a bath." She told him in a gentle voice.

The normal type simply crossed his arms and looked away from her with his eyes closed.

"Oh come on Angel Buneary," She begged, "You really need a bath-"

She was cut off mid sentence as she and Angel were teleported away.

* * *

 

 "-your fur is filthy." She finished.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say." Came a voice from behind her, making her jump.

"Discord!" Fluttershy shouted, whirling around to face the draconequus.

He just laughed.

"I was talking to Angel, he really needs a bath." The pegasus explained after composing herself.

At that he snapped his bird talons and Angel appeared in a Buneary sized part bath part shower wearing a flowery shower cap and covered in bubbles. Fluttershy thanked him and set to work cleaning the Pokemon who was now happily splashing around in the water.

"Why did you teleport us here anyway?"She asked as a cordless furdrier appeared in her hooves.

"Oh!" He exclaims, his face lighting up.

Then the bath is gone, Fluttershy's hooves are dry and clear of objects and Angel is sitting next to her, dry and sparkly clean. Literally.

Angel shifts and this movement makes his body squeak.

"Look!" Discord said laughing, "You're squeaky clean!"

"Discord, why are we here?" Fluttershy insists.

"Oh alright. You're no fun sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes, now explain yourself."

The draconequus beams and says; "We're going on a Pokemon journey!"

"No we are not!" She shouted, "You don't even have a Pokemon!"

"I do!" He said defensively, grabbing a pokeball out of a brown bag with a red strap and a strange winged pokeball like embroidered patch on the edge of the yellow flap that covered the opening that suddenly appeared slung over his lion shoulder.

He threw the pokeball and a strange Pokemon Fluttershy had never seen before appeared. It was bird like in appearance and red and blue in colour. It was all corners and angles and not a single edge was to be seen.

"What is it?" Asked Fluttershy, inspecting it closely, "I've never seen one of these before."

"She's Entropy, A Porygon." Discord replied.

"I've never heard of those either."

"That's because I made her myself."

" _ **WHAT?**_ "

"I made her, created her, she's a whole new type of Pokemon."

Fluttershy sighed. She didn't want to go on this trip, the idea of it scared her.She needed to come up with a distraction.

"Well we need supplies." She said hurriedly.

"Did you forget? Limitless amounts of everything are available at the snap of a claw." Discord replied with a smile, summoning a certain Ash Ketchum's Pokemon League Expo Hat. Ash wept. He had sent about a million postcards in to the League to get that hat.

She groaned, how could she forget _that_. Discord returned the hat, he didn't really like it anyway. Ash however, was overjoyed. His hat was back! His precious, precious hat!

Fluttershy was running out of reasons to not go on the trip and as if on cue, three young fillies and a cold, blue metal object appeared out of nowhere and slammed into her side.

Hard.

It wasn't exactly what she had had in mind, but this distraction was as good as any she supposed. Though on further inspection, a large purple bruise was slowly spreading over her side under her fur.

"Heh heh... Sorry..." Came the sheepish voice of Scootaloo from the top of a pile of ponies as she rubbed the back of her head with a hoof.

Her eyes lit up when she spied the bags, pokeballs and Entropy.

"Are you going on an adventure?" The small orange pegasus asked with a spark of excitement in her eyes, making her friends pop up off of the grass they had been lying in to look over her shoulder excitedly.

"Well we're going to," Discord said, "but Fluttershy here is trying to put it off."

"I am not!" She told him firmly.

"See! You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to put it off!"

"I'm not!"

"You're just backing up my claims here!"

As they continued to bicker, Scootaloo turned to her fellow cutie mark crusaders;

"I think they would get their cutie marks in arguing if they could."

After a while Fluttershy gave up and once again, she sighed.

"Okay, I'll go."

Discord cheered and threw his arm up in the air setting of fireworks that spelt out the word 'YAY' behind him.

"Can we come too?" Apple Bloom asked pleadingly once the fireworks had dissipated.

Fluttershy wanted to say no. She really, really did. Those three little fillies really wanted to go, and who was she to say no to their adorable, sparkling puppy dog eyes?

"Alright," Fluttershy said,

"Yay! Cutie Mark Crusaders Pokemon Trainers!" They called out, putting their hooves together and jumping up in the air.

"But tell your families."

"Already on it!" Discord said while snapping his paw before the fillies could answer, "When we get the replies we can go."

* * *

 

Cookie Crumbles had been mixing cake batter when a fluffy blue hamster appeared out of nowhere on the countertop holding a sheet of floral patterned paper in it's mouth. It lay the paper down and coughed up a quill and a pot of ink. She let go of the wooden spoon she had been holding in her magic and stared at it confused. It just nudged the stationary further towards her. She grasped the paper in her magic and read it over. Apparently, Sweetie Belle and the rest of The Cutie Mark Crusaders wanted to go on a Pokemon journey with Fluttershy. She would be given a Pokemon and would be looked after at all times. She was to flip it over to the other side and write her reply. The letter seemed authentic and the conditions were good so after much deliberation she wrote a simple 'yes' on the back. When she moved the quill away from the paper, the magic she had been using to keep the objects aloft was suddenly cancelled and the quill, ink, letter and hamster disappeared.

She shrugged and continued mixing the batter again. 

* * *

 

Discord had summoned a board with Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's smiling faces painted on the edge one under another. A large red light was beside each fillies' happy face.

A moment later Sweetie Belle's light turned green and she beamed. This meant she could go!

A bag appeared on her back. She opened it and found basic trainer supplies, pokeballs, potions a pokedex and heals for different status problems. As she rummaged through the bags Scootaloo's light lit up and she received a bag too.

A few moments passed before Apple Bloom's lit up and she received a bag.

"Right then, now that that's over," Discord said, making the board go away,"lets catch you some Pokemon!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm really excited to get started, are you? Well I hope you are! Lets begin!


End file.
